mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 414: Hogsplash
"Hogsplash" was originally released July 10th, 2018. Description The one's got the summer stink all over it. We're talking about those PRETTY fireworks, talking about getting brave for amusement park attractions, and singing us some ice cream songs. Also, Marilu Henner drops by so that Justin can apologize for accidentally shouting towards her face! Suggested talking points: The Most Beautiful Firework, Rollercoaster Bravery, Havin' a Hogsplash, Hot Chocolate Truck, Special Guestpert: Marilu Henner Outline 0:45 - Intro. The brothers discuss their favorite July 4th fireworks, lament the passing away of the Bush's Beans dog, and realize that what they're doing is radio poison. 12:44 - I wanna look cool to the people waiting on line when I'm riding on a roller coaster. Any tips on how to seem cool or not scared when I get on the ride? - Zack 18:24 - Y - Sent in by Nick, from Yahoo Answers user Duluth, who asks: When I'm sitting on the toilet my testicles, and sometimes my penis, hit the water. Is there anyway to adjust the toilet's water level? 22:28 - I have a problem now that summer has begun. I frequently ride my bike up and down my street during the good weather for some class exercise. However, since it's nice and warm, an ice cream truck frequently visits my street, too. I have found that both of us, me and the ice cream truck man, travel in the same direction. When this happens I turn around and head home, cutting my workout sesh a bit shorter than I'd like. I would try to pass the truck, but I don't have the stamina to maintain more than 5 to 7 miles per hour for my entire street (approximately 3.5 miles). What should I do in the circumstance when we meet again? - Gmail (Griffin clarifies: the ice cream truck goes approximately the same speed, or just a tiny bit slower, than the bike) 31:28 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix, Audible. Jumbotron for Taking Credit For. Message for Beth from Nicholas. Message for Current Jessica from Past Jessica. Advertisement for Bubble at Comic-Con. 40:29 - Marilu Henner intro 41:15 - Marilu Henner joins the show 45:55 - I have a really good memory, particularly for names and faces, which often leads to people saying "Hi, I'm so and so, nice to meet you" and me responding "I know, we've met before", and then recounting in detail our last meeting. People are always taken aback by how much I remember, and I feel like such a jerk. Do you have any advice on how to handle this better? Is there anything I can say in response that'll make the situation less awkward? - Weirding People Out in Washington, DC 50:24 - Hello! I just had to get my photo taken for the author's jacket flap on my first published book. I never get my photo taken. Any advice on how you look so great in your pics? - LCO 56:21 - How do you stop remembering the most embarrassing moments of your life? - Lasting Middle School Memories in Los Angeles 59:02 - What happened on April 25, 1983? - Andrew 60:08 - My friends are going to be married and want me to officiate. Do you have advice for remembering a ceremony? - Memorizing Minister 62:59 - Housekeeping 67:59 - FY - Sent in by Tessa, from Yahoo Answers user Chip, who asks: I don't think I've ever seen a toucan? Quotes Do you want ice cream? It's a creamy creamy treat / It's so creamy soft, it's so creamy sweet / We've got Itsakadoozies, we've got Push Pops too / Come get your ice cream, don't go to school / Come and get your ice cream, eat it with your friends / When you eat ice cream the cream never ends / Come and get all the ice cream that we have in our truck / You are going to love it now, you are gonna love this truck / Come and buy all the ice cream, it's a dollar if you want ... - Griffin (to the tune of Do Your Ears Hang Low/Turkey In The Straw) * Justin: "Do you want some cream? Yes, it's dreamy screamy cream / In a chocolate flavor or vanilla bean / Our pistachio is good, but not as good as brown / inaudible" * Griffin: "Do you want ice cream? Before you even ask / Yes, they do have brown and it takes you to task / It's a tastiest flavor, it's a color, it is too / Come get your brown stuff, come on, doodle doo" Category:Episodes